Hotaru Haganezuka
is a peculiar swordsmith who forges Nichirin Swords for the Demon Slayer Corps. Profile Appearance Hotaru is a relatively tall man who's face and hair are generally hidden underneath a festival clown mask and a hood created from a spotted cloth. He also sports a woven hat with floral wind chimes hanging from it. Haganezuka's haori is a golden brown decorated with a sunflower pattern over top his dark brown kimono. Personality Haganezuka is a very strange yet passionate man. The only thing he cares for are the swords he crafts. During any conversation, he never listens and only speaks about Nichrin Swords. When he first met Tanjiro, it was as if he was ignoring every word the young man said, a trait Urokodaki says he's always had. Haganezuka apparently enjoys bright-colored swords and was outwardly disappointed when Tanjiro's sword turned black. Haganezuka is extremely eccentric as a result of his passion for swords. When Tanjiro first broke his sword, Haganezuka chased him around for hours trying to stab him with a knife. He puts a lot of hard work and extreme dedication into forging swords, so it deeply insults him when they are broken. Haganezuka's immense concentration and asocial personality are unique to him, as he is very different from the other swordsmiths in his village. Apparently this turns off not only his peers but potential clients for his swords as well. Synopsis Final Selection Arc Following the conclusion of the most recent Final Selection, Haganezuka travels to Mt. Sagiri to visit an old friend, Sakonji Urokodaki. He must deliver a Nichirin Sword that he forged for Urokodaki's student and Final Selection survivor: Tanjiro Kamado. Haganezuka arrives and is greeted outside by Tanjiro. The young boy tries to be polite and invite the traveler inside, but Haganezuka immediately starts talking about the Nichirin Sword he forged. He sits on the ground explains the forging process as he unravels the sword. Tanjiro tries to use his manners so his guest won't get dirty, but Haganezuka ignores him to talk more about the sword. Inside, Urokodaki claims that Haganezuka never changes and never listens. Haganezuka finally looks away from the sword and reveals his Hyottoko mask to Tanjiro. He notices the color of Tanjiro's hair and says he's a child of brightness and there is a high chance his Color-Changing Sword might transform into a bright red color. He asks Urokodaki to confirm and finally comes inside. Urokodaki and Haganezuka explain that Nichirin Swords change color depending on their wielder. They're both surprised when Tanjiro draws his sword and it turns pitch black. Haganezuka is disappointed and claws at Tanjiro's face in frustration, loudly proclaiming he wanted to see a bright red sword. They're interrupted when Tanjiro's Kasugai Crow arrives delivers his first assignment. Rehabilitation Training Arc Abilities & Equipment Top-Class Swordsmith: Haganezuka is one of the Demon Slayer Corps most dedicated and passionate swordsmiths. He has created a vast number of Nichirin Swords, including several ones for Tanjiro. Image Gallery References Navigation